fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Krystal Pérez
|ethnicity= Latina |class= Hero, Outcast, Ruler of the RTAverse |weapon= Her own telekinesis, a pistol |element= Telekinesis/Electricity |vulnerable= Extreme overuse of her powers |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= Amy vs The Future 2 |status= Alive |abilities= Extremely powerful telekinesis, fluent in Spanish and English |affiliation= Dynamite Crew |aliases= Pretty Pérez |relations= Nick Anderson (boyfriend (?)), Laura Palmer (best friend), Quentin Pérez (brother), Tayshaun Fitzgerald, Amy Jackson, Hitomi Yamamoto, Tabitha James (allies in battle) |height= 5'3" |voice= }} Krystal is a mutant human from Earth. She has got very powerful telekinetic powers and is also known for looking "extremely hot" by other characters in the series. She is also known for having the power to control/attack with electricity, that supposedly runs through her blood stream after a big accident she was in. She is also one of the major characters in the Tayshaun and Amy series, alongside the title characters and Brendan Palmer, and she normally plays a big part in events that happen in her town. She eventually got her own series, called The Pérez Chronicles, which is about what Krystal does whenever she isn't helping Tayshaun and Amy save the world. It also follows her as she discovers she is the ruler of the RTAverse. Appearance Krystal is a latina 19-year old woman with long black hair, a black leather jacket with studs on the shoulders, black fingerless gloves, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Her eyes are deep blue and she has freckles. She has a cyan strap on both shoulders sometimes. She also has two piercings and an earring on her left ear and black eye-shadow. Underneath her jacket, Krystal has lots of tattoos, the most notable being two sleeve tattoos on her arms and an octopus tattoo on her back. In Fantendo Sports Resort, her default outfit shows that the cyan straps are straps for a tank top, and her second alternate outfit seems to imply her old jacket was a sweater. Her jeans and boots stay the same as they usually are in Sports Resort, except for when she's in the Laura outfit, in which case she'll wear a black skirt and brown boots to match Laura's actual outfit (as well as a red jacket). Her eye-shadow will go red when using Laura's alternate outfit. Krystal does have another outfit where she doesn't quite look like herself. She has blonde hair with black highlights, glasses and a completely different choice of clothes, consisting of a pink t-shirt, a blue skirt and black high-heeled boots. She can summon tentacles from her telekinetic powers to attack her opponents. Fantendoverse Racing appearance As opposed to her usual outfit, Krystal wears a black biker outfit in Fantendoverse Racing, consisting of a biker jacket, biker pants and black boots. The only thing she still has from her usual outfit is her fingerless gloves. Backstory Krystal never really had an easy life. As a kid, her father was murdered, she had a huge accident including an electric wire, (why she grabbed the wire is never specified), narrowly surviving (which is why she has electric powers, apparently) and she had telekinesis that kept getting in the way (but it was not as strong as it is now). As the time went on, Krystal started to master her powers, and became more aware of what her powers could do. After first meeting Nick, She started showing interest in him, but Nick showed feelings to her too, causing her to hide her feelings at all times. Aside from that, her mother is close to disowning her, she is treated like an alien, but she always has her looks to get by. Her past constantly haunts her and her father's ghost literally haunts her too. Her ability to find information on anyone quickly is one that has lead people other than her mother to think she might be an alien, despite her hometown having quite a few real aliens hiding in it, that can be hard to find, with their identities being human-like. After meeting Tayshaun and Amy, Krystal started to join forces with them to protect Earth from any dangerous threats with the former and to protect the latter from being tracked down by people from her time. After a portal to another dimension opened, Krystal seemed lost as both her allies had decided to check it out and she had some downtime, so she decided to join a band that her brother was already in and perform with them. From the events of Pérez's Story, it's revealed that Krystal has nightmares of how her father was murdered. She has a bad case of social anxiety and bought her own apartment to have alone time. She finds her father's grave near the college she went to and freaked out, collapsing. She comes across a devil of sorts, of whom approaches Krystal menacingly with a portal to Hell behind her. Krystal discovers that this devil is not evil as she'd thought, but is willing to help her in getting over all her fears. She eventually started going to the Fantendoverse after some time, to get away from her home life in California, dragging Brendan along too, and ended up going to a sports resort, a Grand Prix, and so on. At the start of The Pérez Chronicles, Krystal finds out she is ruler of the RTAverse through some odd complications. Personality Krystal is usually very cocky. She hardly gets wound up, but when she does, she will launch a huge "telekinetic shockwave", to vent her anger, that could even loosen the strongest of structures according to her, so it's best to keep out of her way when she is angered, otherwise you might be knocked out. At times, she can be timid, however. In Pérez's Story, she calls herself "wimpy", and is not willing to do much until Eliza intervenes and turns Krystal's life around. Krystal is also a bit geeky, although it's rare for her to go into what she calls her "nerd form". She has got a "shoot first, ask later" mentality, and has been described as a "badass" by some characters. She has a bit of a "drunken" feeling whenever she comes across some things. She will go weak in the knees and will tend to be flirtatious. She says this happens when she sees certain things that "turn her on", calling herself "extremely weird". Abilities Krystal has strong telekinesis. She will use this to her advantage, using it more for combat than anything. This telekinesis lets her do quite a few things, such as make psionic explosions, moving things with her mind, telepathic communication and so on. She also has electrokinesis, the power to control electric, from an accident. Although it's a hidden side of her, Krystal is an amazing artist. Krystal is also able to work her way out of deadly problems by being somewhat flirty with the attacker, of whom then lowers their defense and lets Krystal hit them with a harsh shock of her powers. Relations Quentin Pérez Quentin is Krystal's brother. Although she doesn't think they get along well, they have actually shown a great bond in the past. Nick Anderson Krystal's relationship with Nick is a hard one to understand. She likes him, he likes her, but Krystal always tries to shrug off the feeling. Aminu (Brendan's Minun) Aminu has developed a crush on Krystal. He fell for her at first sight after joining Brendan in his research and became somewhat attracted to her, possibly because of her looks. Brendan Palmer Krystal generally gets on well with Brendan most of the time, but their friendship can go a bit awry at times. Krystal also thinks it's great that he's protecting his sister, who's rather fragile. Amy Jackson Krystal and Amy are like sisters when they work together. They can work pretty much exactly in sync and they've got to a point of perfect telepathy when fighting. Laura Palmer Laura is Krystal's best friend, and has overcome her extreme timidness while she's been friends with her. Fantendo Smash Bros. moves Krystal is set to appear in RTA's Fantendo Smash Bros. game, Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown. Her moves within it are: Attacks *Neutral weak attack: Krystal punches with the fist closer to the camera, then does a fist flurry. *Side weak attack: Krystal kicks the opponent with a simple swivel kick *Up weak attack: Krystal punches upward *Down weak attack: Krystal sweep kicks the opponent, flooring them as opposed to sending them flying *Dash attack: Krystal lets loose a small telekinetic attack at the opponent *Up smash: Krystal throws the opponent up then punches them even further upward *Side smash: Krystal unleashes a small flurry of lightning bolts at the opponent *Down smash: Krystal lets out a telekinetic wave on one side (left side for the camera) and a lightning bolt on the other side (camera's right side) *Neutral aerial: Krystal flips around, covered in electricity *Front aerial: Krystal does a jump kick *Back aerial: Krystal performs a drop kick *Up aerial: Krystal shocks anyone above her *Down Aerial: Krystal kicks downward. If hit right, the attack will meteor smash your opponent *Neutral Special (PK Pulse): Krystal unleashes a small ball of telekinesis at the opponent *Up Special (TK Ascend): Krystal flies up with her telekinesis *Side Special (TK Lightning): Krystal lets off a jolt of electric that goes off in all directions *Down Special (Counter): Krystal predicts an attack and counters it *Brainstorm: Krystal's Final Smash. Krystal stores her power and lets off a huge electric-telekinetic shockwave. Anyone unlucky enough to be in range will be KO'd. This also happens to be the name of her Finisher in Fantendo Sports Resort Idle Animations *Crosses her arms and taps her foot *Looks at her nails Taunts *Up taunt: Krystal chuckles, swinging around in the opposite direction she was facing *Side taunt: Krystal lifts herself up telekinetically *Down taunt: Krystal kicks some dirt off her boot, then sighs Victory Poses *Krystal lifts herself up telekinetically and says "Too bad... Maybe next time." *Krystal lets some electricity loose and says "I find my ways", smirking *Krystal faces the camera, saying "And that's how it's done," with her arms crossed Trophy Information Appearances in games Tayshaun & Amy *Amy vs The Future - Krystal is a key character in Amy vs The Future. She almost kills Mr. D'Angelo but he warps back to the future (presumably) *Pérez's Story - Krystal is the main character of Pérez's Story. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Krystal returns as a key character in Amy vs The Future 2. *Tayshaun & Amy (TV Show) - Krystal is a key character in the Tayshaun & Amy TV show. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Krystal appears in The Deep, Dark Truth Pt. 2 and the season one finale of The Other Side, helping The Other Heroes. Fantendo crossovers *Fantendo Velocity - Krystal is an unlockable character in Fantendo Velocity. *Fantendoverse Racing - Krystal is a DLC racer in Fantendoverse Racing. She also cameos in Tayshaun and Amy's story. *Fantendo Sports Resort - Krystal was revealed for Sports Resort on 12/8/15. More information can be found here. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown - Krystal is playable in Fantendo Smash Bros. Throwdown. *Amy Jackson's Pro Skater - Krystal is a playable character in Amy Jackson's Pro Skater. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord - Krystal is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord. The Pérez Chronicles Journey of a Lifetime - Krystal is the main character of Journey of a Lifetime. Quotes Gallery Krystal human.png|Krystal's old art. Drawn by Krystal doodle.png|Krystal, as drawn by Krystal Perez SI.png|Krystal, as drawn by . The orbs surrounding her represent her telekinesis in a physical form Krystal Ham.png|Krystal, as drawn by Krystal Pérez new.png|Krystal's new art. Drawn by RTA Krystal Fantendoverse Racing.png|Krystal in her biker outfit from Fantendoverse Racing. KrystalSportsResort.png|Krystal as she appears in Fantendo Sports Resort. Drawn by . KrystalSportsResortAlt1.png|Krystal's first alt from Sports Resort, based off her current design KrystalSportsResortAlt2.png|Krystal's second alt from Sports Resort, based off her old design KrystalSportsResortAlt3.png|Krystal's third alt from Sports Resort, based off Wendy from Gravity Falls, more specifically how she looks in the Weirdmageddon episodes. KrystalSportsResortAlt4.png|Krystal's fourth alt from Sports Resort, based off Laura Palmer. Krystal by Nano.png|Krystal, as drawn by SSB Krystal.png|Krystal's Smash icon. The throne refers to her ruling over the RTAverse. Made by Exotoro KrystalPerezVD.png|Krystal as she appears in Project VD KrystalPerezSmorgasbord.png|Krystal as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Smorgasbord. Drawn by Trivia *Krystal's IQ is 591, according to her. Whether it is true or not is unknown. *Krystal also performs vocals in a band with Brendan Palmer, Nick Anderson, and even her own brother. She usually uses her telekinesis to hold the microphone. *Krystal was her creator's first female character. *Krystal is revealed to be a huge sci-fi fan in Pérez's Story, and compares the universe she's in to the genre. *Krystal finds a few odd things "hot". This includes tentacles, which she joked about in an AMA. *Krystal decides to look as attractive as possible so that she can forget about her harsh life at home. *Krystal's musical taste is mostly Ninja Sex Party, Starbomb, Metallica and The Doors. **Krystal's favourite song is Dragon Slayer by Ninja Sex Party. *Krystal carries a gun with her at all times for self-defense, but almost always uses it at the wrong time. *Krystal is left-handed. Category:Mutants Category:Original Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Musicians Category:Alive Category:Heroines Category:RTA Games Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Main Characters Category:RTA's Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Elemental Characters Category:Characters Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System Category:Free to use Characters Category:The Pérez Chronicles Category:Royalty Category:Bisexual Characters